Ghosts from the Past
by Lady Tristania
Summary: Saavik has nightmares, the doctor discovers after her bahaviour changes she has something forgein in her head. Operation can do more worse then good. and the Romulan responcible doesn't care if she lives or dies.
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
All she saw were bodies, bodies from a long time ago. She didn't like it. She was 'used' to it. The rocks around her gave little shade and the air was an airy one. Warm.always so warm. She knew her name, she knew she was a girl, she knew she was hungry. Suddenly...nothing.  
  
the lieutenant commander woke up in a bath of sweat. Again. She glanced around her, naturally nothing in the calm quarters had changed, nothing unusual. She rose, grabbing her nightgown, and strolled to her mirror. Seated herself and glanced at her reflection. Her brown/black hair wavered for a moment. Entangling her face. She grabbed a brush and started brushing. Her shoulder length hair resisted a bit.  
  
"Why.am I dreaming all the time." she muttered to no one in particular. "Talking to yourself is illogical.. and unproductive.." yeah.like.that helped her pounding head and sweating body.  
  
"Computer, decrease the warmth.." the computer complied solemn and she glanced around again, stalked up to a wall and grabbed a stained and battered knife. She took it carefully in her hand and started stroking it. It was not as sharp as it was though you could seriously hurt someone.  
  
"computer, how long till my service is required on the bridge." -five hours, twenty minutes.- "And forty seconds.right.." she decided to take a shower. Walked up to the small cabin and removed the nightgown. She usually slept naked. Why dress yourself with clothes while blankets did the same.logical.logical. Always so logical. You can make your whole life a lot easier by embracing logic. She did.  
  
The shower ran water down over her body, her curves were like any women. Slender, with no trace of too much body fat. Only one thing off. Scars ran everywhere and a burn mark was clearly seen. A Romulan 'gift'. Right. Her first encounter with life was one of pain.  
  
After rinsing her hair and body she strolled out again and decided to get dressed for duty. Useless to go to sleep again. Grabbing some pads she strolled out. Decided to go to the canteen and sat down with chocolate milk. Illogical but highly pleasant.  
  
"Saavik? What are you doing here at this time of the night!" A Japanese man walked over and decided to sit down without an invitation.  
  
"Mr Sulu.." she began, zipping her mug. His black hair in a nice cut form around his head. He was slightly smaller then she was.  
  
"Well?" "Well what Mr Sulu. I could ask you the same thing." She muttered, not in the mood for annoying questions.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" "I could not, neither do I have the need too." "Ah, so you decided to catch up some reading?" "As you observe.yes." "What about?" "Astrophysics."  
  
"I see, well give me command or security. That is my motto." "For everyone there is a task to do." Sulu glanced weary up. "You look.err.hmm.preoccupied." He stated carefully, talking about emotions with Vulcans is asking for trouble. "I am."  
  
"O my.look at the time...have to go. Bye!" Sulu rose and walked away. What was wrong this time? she was like and ice queen.  
  
Saavik glanced grateful at the man who now was walking away. Almost one her best friends but she wanted to be alone. Taking another zip of the mug.  
  
Reading in her own time she discovered that she could not read. And it was not meant as a fabric of her imagination...no.she 'really' could not read it anymore. All the lettering was formed as gibberish.this was illogical. She could read and write for 20.8 years!!! Closing her eyes and opening again odd shapes formed. No.fatigue? She had not been able to sleep for a week but Vulcans could take a period of sleep deprivation.  
  
Hours later she discovered that she still could not read. Illogical.but her pride stood in the way of telling the CMO. Being McCoy. He and his questions.She decided to go to the bridge. She had memorised her station so that could not be a problem. She stood in the elevator and stepped out. Captain Kirk sat firm in his Captains chair and turned around.  
  
"Good morning Saavik!" he chided, way to cheerful.mission? "Captain..." She muttered while walking to her station, which.was occupied.  
  
"Oh, Saavik, Spock has a project which will take a few hours. You take the science department." Saavik glared daggers. "What ever." she muttered and strolled to the science dep. "There are some interesting readouts from the nova, report in ten minutes." "Yes sir." She started her work. Funny. Pretty colours, no idea what they mean.this was nuts. Her eyes were deteriorating. Ah well. Make something up. always in for exaggeration of things.  
  
-Ten minutes later.-  
  
"Well lieutenant?" "Standard nova explosion in about ten hours forty minutes. I have the distinct impression that no one will be harmed in the process captain." The captain was visibly disappointed. "What a shame. Turns out to be a standard patrol mission eventually." He moped. Damn. Saavik counted her blessings.  
  
A dark woman walked in taking the communication console. That was Lieutenant Commander Uhura, also a ensign who walked over to her, handing over a message pad. Great. Peachy. She could not read.she took it and decided to 'cheat'. Entered the pad in the machine and listened to her mentors voice.  
  
-Saavik, when you read this I will be unavailable for the next three shifts. A very interesting project is on the verge of completing. Take over my tasks. No reply needed. Spock.- Saavik felt like screaming.noooooooooo..great.by Surak.what a lousy timing. 


	2. Default Chapter

2  
  
What else to do then look around like everything was clear as crystal and nothing was up. so.you can't read.nothing much about that.just damn inconvenient.As usual the doctor of the Enterprise came on the bridge and glanced around.  
  
"'The' Vulcan busy again?" the captain glanced at the elderly man. His best friend and physician. "Yes, but we have a good stand-in. right Saavik?" Saavik glanced hazy. Wot? Oh. "Yes sir. Though I do not posses his entire knowledge." the captain smirked. The lieutenant all right..  
  
"Granted. You look tired Saavik." The captain stated matter of fact. "I have been occupied sir. A good night sleep can cure that." O but Surak.did she just lied? Yup.shame one me. "I see.take it easy okay." The captain glanced bored at the screen as Saavik sighed. Crap.  
  
The day progressed as Saavik redefined lying in a new form of grace and cheated with the incoming messages. Not unnoticed by the good old doctor.  
  
He walked up to her as her favourite machine told her the information needed. The doctor grabbed a padd and scribbled some notes down. After that he handed it over to her. "Here." she took it and was ready to push it in her fav machine. He stopped her. "Just read it?" he stated calm as she almost sweat dropped. Crappppp. Gimme a break doc.almost time to go.  
  
"I am in no need to read senseless scribbles doctor. Perhaps a joke over Vulcans?" he snickered. "Maybe.just read it? Please?" she took it. As expected nice colours and pretty forms darting all over the place but refused to stay put, let stand form letters. "Very amusing.good day ." she handed it over and continued listening. The doctor nodded and walked with padd to the captain.  
  
"Jim? A word? Private." The captain rose immediately and walked to his private captains room. "Sulu, you have the bridge." Sulu rose, nodded and sat down in the chair in the middle of the bridge.  
  
"Well?" Kirk asked while zipping some illegal Romulan ale, medicine purposes only and such. "Read this?" he handed it over and smirked. "My name, that of the ship and Saavik? And a fake reading of three Romulan birds of prey coming.Why?" "Well.Saavik said 'amusing'?" Kirk looked somewhat off guard. "Amusing?" he looked worried. "Something wrong with her?"  
  
"I intent to find out. A sudden physical?" the captain nodded. Making sure Vulcans took their monthly tests was very difficult.  
  
"Fine." he stalked out and sat down again. The doctor walked over to Saavik. "Time for a physical." he muttered. Saavik shook her head. "Not now doctor." O god.don't do this doc.not now.  
  
"Yes now Miss." he walked away and expected to be followed. Saavik had no choice but to comply.  
  
One hour later Saavik had done her physical part. Now the mental one, the most annoying. "So, anything else what is wrong?" the doctor inquired. Giving her some way of telling him herself.  
  
"I would not have the slightest idea what." She sneered. Okay.something really was wrong.  
  
"Would yah mind doing an eye test? Standard one." he walked around and turned a computer to her so she could read.  
  
"Read out load. Just some simple sentences." He posted himself to her back. She was seated on a bed. Saavik sweat dropped. Okay.caught. "I cannot." she admitted cold. He glanced at her, AHAH. Admission of guilt.  
  
"Since when?" he inquired, while grabbing an eye scanner. "Since 02.00 AM. I was reading in the canteen and suddenly I could not read." The doctor nodded. "I see, and it took you what.ten hours to discover that cheating did not help much?" "I have to deal with a very resourceful doctor." she grunted, allowing him to scan both eyes. "And it was not cheating.mere covering up." the doctor glanced down. Right miss.  
  
"Odd, according to my data.your eyes are fine." she raised and eyebrow. "Then your equipment is malfunctioning. Obviously I cannot even read my own name."  
  
"I know that there is nothing wrong with my stuff. Your dismissed until I figure out what. And you can't return to the bridge either. Go pester Spock or something. You are relieved of duty due to physical problems." She paled. "Doctor." "Dismissed Saavik, and if I see you on the bridge I will personally stuff you in the brig." He said sarcastically. Okay. "Very well doctor." and walked stiff as a board out of the sickbay. GODDAMED.she stomped out of the corridor and in to her own quarters where she had a fit that equalled her uncontrolled self of years ago.  
  
-McCoy to Spock, report to sickbay.- the science officer glanced up from his work. The doctor already did a check-up so logic dictated that it did not concern him.  
  
"On my way doctor." The half Vulcan stepped out of the science room an a deck lower entered sickbay. "Well doctor? What was the emergency?" "Your protégé. She can't read." He stated matter of fact, while sitting behind his desk. "Saavik can read and write since she was twelve. I taught her." McCoy nodded. "True, not anymore." Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating. Some eye problems?" "No, her eyes are perfect."  
  
Spock walked to a communicator console. "Saavik, Spock here. Report to sickbay." No answer. "A moment doctor, I shall come back shortly." Spock walked out and straight to Saavik's quarters. She never did this before.  
  
After her fit she just cherished her knife. Such a pretty knife.why was she doing this? Ah well, nor did she care. A sudden chime from the door made her fly up. What the.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked as controlled as she could. "Spock, can I enter?" she growled. Great. Her mentor. Of all people. "Come." Did she say that? Yes.she needed him. Her control was slacking. Suddenly his slender feature came in view of the dark room and she decided to remain at the corner. What ever.  
  
"Saavik? What are you doing?" He asked curious, glancing at the demolished room. "Venting.alone." She emphased the 'alone'. He will take the hint. "I noticed. What is wrong?" "Noting much, loosing control, can't read, love my knife, wane go to Vulcan." She stated short. He nodded making calculations in his head.hmm.Pon Farr? Space and time.he ended up with a brief no. Logic dictated that it would take 3.5 years even wit space difference.  
  
"You are ill Saavik, let me escort you to sickbay." He offered her a hand to rise. She refused. "No, checked me over, I am fine." She sneered. Spock thought about that one. 'checked me over'? instead of 'I have been examined'?  
  
"You are, your sentences are becoming illogical." Now he really was intrigued by her response. "Screw logic. Go away." More and more enraged. But what was she holding? A knife.okay. "Saavik, give me the knife." "Like hell I will. Need it. Wanne go home!" She stood up only in her nightgown and slowly started to walk back and forth like an caged animal. "Vulcan?"  
  
"No. Thierengull." Now Spock was really dumbfounded. Why does she wish to go there. "Saavikam, you destroyed it. You cannot go there." And that was true. During the incident with the Pandora boxes she blew it up. It existed but could not sustain live.  
  
"Really? Home is gone? You lie." She once again sneered. Suddenly McCoy stood behind Spock. "Spock.useless.come on.I will explain. I cannot understand that I never noticed."  
  
"Very well." They both stepped out and to Spock bewilderment McCoy ceiled the door with a voice command.  
  
"Here, take a look." He handed him a schematic. "Brain patterns.of Saavik I presume?" The doctor nodded. "Yes, Saavik a month ago, and this afternoon. Hence the difference." Spock glared at both then nodded. "Indeed different. But how?" McCoy shook his head. "I don't know yet. That is the reason I came down here." Spock raised a eyebrow. "I would not advise to go in there doctor. She is extremely aggravated. "Saavik? Aggravated? Her condition is deteriorating.." Suddenly a huge bump was heard. Obviously Saavik was throwing stuff against the door when she found out that it was ceiled.  
  
"Fascinating." Was all Spock stated before ordering security to guard the door.  
  
She had to get out. Not knowing how.but she had to get out. Too crampy.she dressed herself with a mere training outfit and glanced at the vent system.ahah.breakout! She took a chair and stood on it before removing the screws. Four in total. Dropped it with a thud on the floor an agile moved inside.  
  
"Captain? There is someone in the ventilation tubes." Kirk snickered at the mention. "Probably cleaning crew." Sulu shook his head. "No sir, no reports that confirm them." Kirk sat up a bit straighter. Huh? "Confirm the life reading." He saw Sulu busy with knobs and blips. Suddenly he froze. "Captain.it is Saavik." Kirk took a deep breath. Okay..  
  
"Kirk to Spock." -Spock here.- "Your protégé is scouring about in the venting tubes. Did you send her?" -No, Jim, make sure she does not go far. She is mentally sick.- Kirk frowned. Okay.he was captain of this vessel. Then why didn't he know this before his second in command?  
  
"Okay, Sulu, go down, close the entrance to engineering and the bridge. Bring two security.wait.four security men to Spock." "Yes sir." Sulu rose and ran away waving the two standard men after him.  
  
Saavik snickered. The fools.engineering.here I come. Suddenly a force field blocked her way. Great. "Won't do you any good." She took a screwdriver and started tempering with the machine that blocked her way. After only five minutes she had access.  
  
"Sulu, Sulu.Vulcans are smart.." She sung. Entering engineering she glanced at Mr. Scott. Chief engineering. "Ah lass.what are you doing up there in the tube." "Coming here obviously." She kicked him knockout. Oeps. Could have done the neck pinch.ah well. she carried him to the exit draping him in the hall and returned and dismissing the others. It is good to be in charge.  
  
"Captain, she took engineering." Kirk glanced surprised up. Wot? "Well.GET HER OUT." He emphased. No one was taking his ship this bloody fast. 


End file.
